Red Ribbon
by KisaraFair
Summary: Warning! YAOI! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! SpUk Fanfic, Yes Spain tops in this one Unknown to him, Antonio catches Arthur doing something at the world meeting and confronts Arthur about it after "dinner" deciding on the perfect punishment... Contains mild bondage (chains!) and drug use and a red ribbon. If you like please review and fav
1. Chapter 1

Red Ribbon

Unlocking the door of his apartment, Arthur was greeted by the warm and welcoming smell of Antonio's cooking

"I'm home!" He called out whilst taking off his shoes.

Antonio peeked around the corner from the kitchen smiling.

"Welcome home, how was the shift?" He asked, walking back into the kitchen. A loud sigh came from Arthur as he rubbed his neck.

"Painful as always, France was being annoying as usual. You always get to go home first, it not fair," he pouted.

Padding in his socks to the kitchen, the wafting scent of Spanish delicacies now stronger, herbs and many different spices littered the around Antonio, every bottle that is needed at arm's reach. Walking up to the Spanish man he wound his long arms around his waist, and pulled the man close, nuzzling Antonio's neck lovingly.

"Is it paella? Or fideuà?" Arthur asked, kissing Antonio's neck and roaming his hands around the other's chest, exploring the finely built muscles of Antonio's chest. Liking what he touched.

"Paella," Antonio said, feeling his face heat up.

Blushing whilst plating up the rice, Antonio tried to move away but Arthur's arms constricted around him like a snake providing minor movement.

"A-Arthur...I have to finish plating up," sighing, Antonio used the little amount of movement he had to plate up the rest of the rice and seafood.

Arthur proceeded to nip at Antonio's ear, "I prefer to have you for dinner anyway."  
"Is that so?" Antonio muttered. Arthur pulled away from his neck and nodded.

Finish plating up two plates, Antonio turned and pushed Arthur away, "Go and wait out there food is coming."

Pouting, Arthur complied. Sitting at the table he watched as Antonio came out with a plate of paella in each hand. Arthur stared as Antonio walked towards him with his plate and slowly set it down on the glass table, watching his lover's tight shirt strain and twist to the movement of his body, staring at how the shirt clung to the Spaniard like a second skin, moulding over his perfectly sculpted, god-like figure. Arthur fantasised about pinning Antonio on to the cold, glass table, rip that ridiculously tight shirt off and fuck him senseless. On the table, right here, right now.

Antonio waved his hand in front of Arthur's dream-like eyes, "Arthur? Arthur! Eat already!"  
"Huh? Oh yes, thank you Toni," Arthur smiled.

Antonio got up and back into the kitchen, choosing a bottle of wine and popping the cork open.

Returning with two wine glasses, he placed on in front of Arthur as he was eating and poured the crimson liquid into the glass.

"Here," Antonio smiled. "To help wash down the meal."

"Wow, this is so good!" Arthur commented, "I really can't compete with you in the kitchen."

"That's true," Antonio said as he made his way back to his seat, pouring himself some wine. Twirling the glass in the light and watched the liquid shine and shimmer when it hit the light. Gradually he sipped and picked at his food with his fork but not eating all the while his eyes never leaving the blonde haired man.

Arthur paused eating, noticing the lack of appetite from the other man. He looked at Antonio's unwavering gaze; his own rich emerald green eyes met calm forest green.

Antonio smiled. "Why don't you eat more? Have some wine too,"

"Say why aren't you eating love?" Arthur asked concerned.

Antonio shrugged, "I ate when got home so I'm not that hungry now,"

Taking a drink from his glass, Arthur nodded and got up.

"Well I'm full," he stretched, "Let me do the dishes?"

Antonio got up and took his plate to the kitchen sink. He turned around to see Arthur leaning against the doorframe. Concerned he ran up to him and supported his weight.

"Arthur? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Arthur said meekly, "I just feel dizzy."

Arthur leant on Antonio as he saw his whole world turn, even Antonio.

"I wouldn't expect less from narcotic substances..." Antonio smirked, pulling out a bottle of sleeping pills. Arthur's emerald eyes widened.

"You didn't..."

Laughing as if it was a fun game, Antonio nodded, "I ground it up and put it in your plate of paella, pretty strong stuff."

A happy Spaniard threw the drugged British man over his shoulder and made his way to their bedroom.

"Antonio...Why?" Arthur moaned as he was thrown on the bed. Antonio leant over him and kissed his neck and slowly made his way up to Arthur's lips kissing them full.

"Shh...don't talk, let the sleep take you over," Antonio breathed, "I'll explain later,"

~.::_::.~

Waking up with a slight headache, Arthur moaned at the pain. The room was dimly lit from the controllable light switch. Reaching to wipe his eyes, he found himself restrained with chains. Sighing to himself, he tested out his legs to confirm his deduction that he was bound to the bed; his dress shirt was torn open exposing him to the cool air but his pants were left on

_What is that bastard thinking? And where is he?!_

A sudden buzz and Arthur felt vibrations on his thigh, close to his crotch. "What the-!"

The vibrations got stronger and more violent causing the man to moan and twist around in his bindings, chains digging into flesh enjoying their meal. Arthur groaned at the vibrations, moaning louder and louder as it sent mild amounts of stimulation to his now trapped and hardening cock, but it wasn't enough to pleasure him thoroughly. As sudden as the vibrations started, they stopped.

Arthur whimpered at the sudden lack of vibration. The door opened bringing with it the bright light that illuminated the room, Arthur blinked at the sudden brightness; he didn't have to guess who was coming in. Antonio closed the door behind him and smiled at his handiwork.

Walking towards the bed, Antonio sat on the side smirking at an extremely flustered gentleman. "How do you like the new toy? It's to add to our collection,"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "You could have asked you know,"

Antonio flicked the switch on low and the vibrations started again, Arthur squirmed and rubbed his thighs together to get enough friction. Antonio laughed at the display, feeling kind he slowly removed Arthur's pants. Arthur groaned in appreciation of that vile clothing being removed and his cock now free of it entrapment. With pants now gone, Arthur saw two silver bullet vibrators securely fastened to his upper thighs close to his dick.

Antonio stroked Arthur's cock slowly and steadily, beads of precum leaked from the top, "Your friend here seems to be in good health,"

Arthur involuntarily bucked into Antonio's hand wanting more only for the dark-haired man to grin mischievously and hold his hips down preventing him from gaining any more pleasure than he already has.

"A-Antonio...Please...more," Arthur begged with half-lidded eyes, getting impatient on how slow things were proceeding. Normally if he had topped, by now he would have had the Spaniard on the bed moaning his name and having Antonio submitting to his will, begging and whimpering for more.

Antonio stopped moving his hand, but kept the bullet vibrators going and pulled out long piece of red ribbon with which he wound it tightly around Arthur's erection before tying a bow at the top. Arthur whined and cried out but it fell deaf on Antonio's ears as his face became dark.

"Arthur...What were you doing with Francis? More importantly...why did you let him do it?" Antonio questioned murderously. Arthur shivered, how long has it been since he heard Antonio's voice like that? Commanding and ferocious like the pirate captain he was.

"Why? What's wrong?" Arthur said, desperately trying to recall the details of his morning at work. _What on earth is he talking about? Francis and I? We never...oh...that...Shit!_

Antonio slapped Arthur across the face before leaning down to kiss the red turning flesh.

Kissing towards his ear, Antonio murmured, "You were very close at lunchtime today..." He bit down on Arthur's earlobe earning hisses from the other man, "You were doing it to spite me, weren't you?"

Grabbing the remote that was patiently sitting on the bedside table he flicked the switch higher to a medium, in response Arthur groaned at the growing pressure at the base of his cock, "Well?"

Knowing what his lover wanted, him to submit to his guilt and beg for mercy this night, Arthur wouldn't back down that easily, he was once a pirate too, and two can play at this game.

Ignoring the rapidly building pressure in his cock, trapped by the ribbon, Arthur smirked, "And if I was trying to spite you? Is my beautiful Antonio jealous? What will you do to me, Captain?"

Catching on to Arthur's ruse, a wicked smile spread across Antonio's face, "Me? Jealous? Of course I am! But...I am forgiving, so your punishment will only be minor."

Antonio kissed down Arthur's chest, giving his nipples extra attention. Slowly but surely Antonio reached the base of Arthur's cock. Arthur strained his head to see what the dark-haired man had in mind when he felt soft kisses up his cock.

Antonio took off his pants and shirt, getting on the bed he straddled Arthur's shoulders and tapped Arthur's lips with the tip of his cock.

"Suck it," he commanded. Arthur's eyes widened and stared at Antonio's impressive length, it wasn't something one can suck without some trouble, and with him tied down it would be even harder to suck him off. Arthur pleaded with his eyes.

Antonio rolled his eyes and slowly pushed his length into Arthur's mouth, "Come on, you've done it before, this isn't new. Now suck."

Knowing Antonio wouldn't relent; Arthur concentrated on controlling his breathing as he licked and sucked the cock thrusting in his mouth. Antonio leant against the headboard and pushed in and out of Arthur's wet mouth, panting.

"Where did you learn to do something like this you naughty boy?"Antonio grinned. Arthur frowned and softly ground his teeth along Antonio's cock, attacking the vein underneath his cock, causing the Spaniard to hunch forward panting and holding back moans. Arthur smirked.

"Arthur..." Antonio panted and turned the vibrators on high.

The effect on Arthur was instantaneous. Moaning and struggling in his bonds at the violent vibrations that raged down below causing brilliant sensations for Antonio to enjoy. Knowing his time in Arthur's mouth was coming to an end, Antonio pushed in making Arthur gag, trying to relax and take in his lover's impressive length, concentrating hard not to choke.

"Arthur...Are you ready?" panting and bracing himself on the headboard, he released inside Arthur's mouth. Arthur grunted and managed to take in every drop, licking and cleaning.

"What a good boy..." Antonio mused pulling out of Arthur's mouth bending over to kiss him. Tongues battled and danced for dominance, after a furious battle Arthur gave in not being able to keep his mouth open any longer. Antonio tasted himself on Arthur's lips and smirked, "You swallowed all of it?"  
Playfully, Arthur stuck out his tongue and winked, "That's right..."

Amused, Antonio switched the vibrators off, much to Arthur's relief they were driving him mad with lust. Antonio tapped his lips with two fingers in thought before moving to both Arthur's chained legs, with a key he undid the locks and Arthur sighed with relief of being able to move some part of his limbs.

Turning back around to face Arthur's waiting length Antonio smiled.

"You've been good...so I'm going to reward you," Antonio happily said, opening his mouth and sucking on two fingers. Arthur was confused, _isn't this punishment?_

"Wait, I thought this was punishment, isn't it?"

Pausing the sucking of his fingers, Antonio thought about the question before answering, "Hmm...I never said this was punishment, you just thought it was."

"What?!"

"Yeah..." Antonio stated, licking his lips, "I am forgiving but not that forgiving as to let you off with this as 'punishment'."

Arthur's emerald orbs widened with disbelief.

"Your 'punishment' comes later," Antonio continued, "So for now, let us enjoy this."

Going back to licking his fingers, covering them up good with saliva, Arthur watched on in horror, _this wasn't punishment?!_

Sensing Arthur's obvious distress, Antonio placed his fingers at Arthur's entrance and his usual goofy smile appeared, "Don't worry your punishment won't be that bad, if you comply then it will be much easier on you, I promise,"

Arthur nodded.

"Good," Antonio nodded before pushing the two digits into Arthur, stretching him. The blonde arched his back in pain and squirmed, chains digging into flesh, as long fingers curled and scissored him to open him up for what is to come.

"Ugh! T-Toni..." Arthur didn't finish before a third strong finger was added, bringing more pain to the poor chained up man.

Antonio furrowed his brows in concern, "I'm sorry Arthur...but I have to do this, otherwise it will be more painful for you, mi amore,"

With his back arching off the bed, Arthur nodded, wincing at the pain. He knows all too well how painful it was, he once tried to wake up Antonio by impaling himself on Antonio's large appendage, hoping to have some morning fun, but he forgot to prep himself. Antonio woke up alright, surprised and happy, but Arthur couldn't sit properly for two weeks.

When he was satisfied with how stretched Arthur was, he positioned himself at Arthur's entrance, pushing Arthur's legs on to his shoulders.

"Antonio..." Arthur whimpered and closed his eyes.

Smiling, Antonio slid himself halfway in, pausing to allow the other to breath and get use to the size. Antonio felt the other twitch inside trying to accommodate the girth.

"Wow! You're tight..." Antonio breathed, "Even after three fingers?"

Arthur didn't reply trying to breathe, the forgotten pressure of his bound cock now predominant than ever, tight pressure constricted making it throb and turn and painful red.

"Just move!" Arthur groaned pulling at the chains still around his wrists hardly believing that the Spaniard was still only halfway inside him.

Moving Arthur's legs until he looked folded from the side, Antonio leaned in to kiss the pain away. Still sheathed at halfway he whispered to the blonde, "Did you want it deep or shallow?"  
"D-Deep!" Arthur muttered bracing himself for what was to come for saying the word. Without another word, Antonio pulled out, angled himself carefully and slammed back in, hitting his precious spot, sheathing himself fully, earning a loud moan. Arthur could do little with how he was positioned, arms chained above his head, legs spread and folded up with a god-like beast on top of him, pounding into him relentlessly every thrust on target to his prostate, all he could do is trust in what Antonio was doing while he drowned in the immense pleasure given to him.

The room was filled with sweet sounds of moaning and groaning with a symphony of heavy panting. Antonio never skipped a beat in his pace. In, out. In, out. Arthur on the other hand was a jellied mess, being assaulted with waves and waves of pleasure, but one thing was preventing him from reaching his needed release. _That bloody ribbon!_

"Arthur! I'm almost there!" Antonio panted.

"Get rid of the ribbon...Please!" Moaned Arthur worried that the Spaniard had forgotten about it.

Closing in on his peak and knowing Arthur wouldn't be able to take it much longer with his bound dick, Antonio's thrusts became more slower but harder.

"Scream my name...I want to hear who made you cum!" Antonio commanded.

Smirking at Arthur and gripping the ribbons fragile bow, Antonio pulled out one last time and plunged back in whilst pulling the bow, releasing Arthur's cock. His target was true as he hit Arthur's prostate, cumming deep inside him, filling him. With the ribbon gone, Arthur couldn't contain it any longer. Shouting out his lover's name when he climaxed, splattering them both with his seed.

"Antonio...An..tonio..." Arthur panted and fell back onto the bed, too weak to even speak; he didn't care about how dirty he was.

Antonio pulled out, panting, tired after all the effort, reaching to the table he grabbed the key and unlocked the chains securely fastening the blonde to the bed. Falling away the chains revealed the damage done, rubbed raw and red were Arthur's wrists, tossing the chains away, Antonio padded off to the bathroom fetching a cold, wet towel to wipe himself off before grabbing another and returning to the bedroom.

Carefully and delicately, he wiped the cum from Arthur's chest and ass. He looked at Arthur's wrists and threw the towel to the ground, he would clean it up later, grabbing both of Arthur's wrists he kissed them both then he kissed Arthur.

"I'm sorry for this," Antonio laid in bed facing Arthur regretting his decision to use chains instead of the usual handcuffs, his emotions got the better of him again. Eyes-closed Arthur grunted and snuggled up to Antonio holding him close, feeling the comforting warmth radiating from the man. Antonio sighed, and pulled the blanket over them.  
"You think I'm worried about some bruises I'm going to have tomorrow? I'm more worried about what you have installed for my 'punishment'." Arthur murmured.

Antonio smiled and stroked Arthur's messy blonde hair, "You'll find out tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

WARNING: THIS IS ONLY PART 1 OF CHAPTER 2

Thank you for all the support ^_^ I am sorry for the slow update. Please Enjoy ^_^

.

.

.

The morning sun kissed the bare skin of the two lovers on the king sized bed. Mingling bodies gripping each other for warmth and comfort. Arthur groans as he is woken up by the invading light. Shielding his eyes with his arm and shifting in the bed to turn to find the Spaniard curled up next to him, head where the others shadow shielded him from the sun. He sighs and puts an arm around Antonio, kissing his forehead, causing the man to snake his arms around Arthur, if possible, pulling them closer concealing the latent warmth between the covers of their naked bodies.

Arthur sighed, _I guess I could stay in bed for a while..._

Opposite to what he thought, the phone on the bedside table next to Antonio rang loud and clear. Antonio grunted in annoyance refusing to pick up the phone, choosing to grip onto Arthur all the tighter.

"T-Toni…! I can't breathe!" Arthur gasped, the phone still ringing. Antonio shook his head, refusing to budge as Arthur pushed against him. Sighing, Arthur lifted himself and manoeuvred over his lover. Arthur grabbed the phone and groaned at what he heard.

"Yo! ARTHUR! ENGLAND! BRITAIN! DUDE! WA…"

Arthur moved the phone from his deafened ear. Antonio shifted behind him and frowned with annoyance, "Estúpido Americano…¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

Arthur chuckled and patted Antonio's head, kissing his forehead trying to calm the annoyed Spaniard.

"HEY! YOU THERE BRITAIN!?" the phone screamed, the loud American being the root of it all. Unwillingly, Arthur placed the phone back to his ear.

"Would you shut up...?" Arthur groaned into the speaker.

A rustling of what sounded like paper and a loud bite was heard, "Ar-mmph-ur! Yur-ugh therrruh!"

"What?!" Arthur shouted back into the phone. Antonio groaned and rolled out of bed ruffling his hair, sitting beside Arthur yawning.

On the other end of the phone undecipherable sound was heard, the only hints at what was happening on Alfred's end was left on Arthur's guess. Loud rustling of paper, annoying slurping noises, Arthur rolled his eyes. "Alfred…"

"Mmyeaphm?!"

Arthur placed a thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose and groaned, "ALFRED! STOP EATING! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!"

Antonio rolled his eyes as he shifted the covers and got out of bed naked, padding towards the bathroom. Arthur just stared.

"Dude…? You there dude?" Alfred's voice broke through to Arthur.

"Uh…Yeah…what did you want Alfred?" Arthur's mind reluctantly switched back to the American.

"Dude! We got a meeting at your place today!"

"What?" Arthur rubbed his eyes, hearing water being turned on in the bathroom, "I thought yesterday was the last one…Ludwig said so as well."

"Dude…America ordered another!" The American laughed, "Better listen to the hero!"  
"Bloody wanker…"  
"So get dressed and get over here,"

"Okay…Okay!" Arthur frowned.

"…Oh and…"

"What is it?!"

"Preferably not covered in cum…and other stuff," Alfred sung.

"Shut the fuck up!" Arthur threw the phone down red with embarrassment. He looked to the closed bathroom door and smirked, walking towards it.

Antonio relished the hot water pouring onto his tight muscles, reaching over to grab his shampoo from the usual place only to find it not there. Looking around he saw Arthur standing in a towel holding the bottle.

"….pass it over…" Antonio put his hand out.

Arthur smirked and shook his head. "No."

Rolling his eyes, Antonio went back into the hot water and started to wash himself with the soap. Arthur stepped into the shower with him, hugging Antonio from the back. "Toni…."

His hands moved around Antonio's soap covered body, cleaning it for him. Hand roamed lower to his crotch with light finger touches on his cock gently stroking him. Smiling, Antonio reached down to stop Arthur, gripping Arthur's hands in both of his.

"No…not now Arthur…" Antonio shook his head.

"Why?" Arthur pouted trying to move his hands.

Antonio turns Arthur and pushes him under the water with his body, holding both Arthur's wrists in one hand and the other roamed stroking his cock. Arthur looked down wriggling in his makeshift bondage, flushing bright red.

"Because you still need to be punished…" Antonio whispered into Arthur's ears before pulling away and stepping out of the shower. Pulling a towel over him, Antonio padded out, shaking his hair.

"I thought you would have forgotten about that…!" Arthur shouted after him but all he heard in return was the Spaniard's iconic laughter.

Arthur shivered under the hot water, _what on earth does he have planned..._

~.::_::.~

Outside, Antonio was in his towel, taking his time choosing his clothes that are suitable for the meeting to be held. Standing on his side of their large walk in wardrobe, Antonio had a staring contest with all his suits and formal wear. Sighing he looked behind him seeing Arthur's impressive collection of suits ranging from black to white, each with their own matching ties and other accessories.

_What to wear…_

Looking back, he spotted his black dress shirt and red tie thrown on top of the armchair in the room, rubbing the back of his neck; Antonio moved towards it and shrugged. _It's not dirty…might as well…_

Holding the shirt and tie, Antonio pulled a pair of black pants out of the drawers as well.

Pulling on his pants, Antonio heard the water from the shower close.

"…Time for your punishment…" Antonio mused.

Arthur strolled into the walk in wardrobe patting his hair dry with a towel. He carefully avoided the lustful eyes of his lover, nervous for what fate is about to befall him. Noticing this Antonio grinned, sensing the tense aura that radiated from Arthur.

Arthur hastily picked a suit arrangement and began to dress. Antonio, still shirtless, followed suit, pulling on his black shirt, eyes never wavering from his lover. Feeling the heavy gaze on his back as he dressed in front of the mirror, Arthur caught a glimpse at what Antonio was wearing.

"You are not wearing that…" Arthur murmured through the uncomfortable silence, unable to help his obsession with suit wear.

Snapping out of his trance Antonio looked down at his attire. "Why not?"

Arthur finished buttoning up the final button on his shirt and walked over to Antonio, still in his towel, "Because…for the last time, black isn't used for meetings like this…"

Antonio pouted, "but I like this shirt…you bought it for me."

Arthur walked past the Spaniard and to his lover's drawer of neatly folded dress shirts, "Yes I know, but not for this occasion," he picks out a white shirt out and throws it at Antonio, "Wear that, it's more casual for today, and no tie."

The Spaniard reluctantly took off the black shirt and, at Arthur's orders, replaced it with the white one.

"This shirt is too tight…" He mumbled.

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked back to his side of the room, the towel threatening to come loose, "Stop complaining…it suits you."

Antonio stared at the towel wanting it off and on the ground. Walking slowly and quietly towards his lover, Antonio wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist, hand resting on the towel. Antonio kissed his way up Arthur's neck, "What are you wearing then...?"

Arthur shivered at the Spaniard's touch, feeling a familiar and pleasurable sensation coursing through his body.

"You can't go to work wearing a towel," Antonio murmured, his free hand slipped between Arthurs towel.

Arthur groaned with annoyance and pushed away from his lover, "Fuck off!"

The other laughed and held up a white towel, Arthur's emerald eyes widened, face flushed with embarrassment. Antonio looked Arthur up and down with amusement liking what he saw, dressed upper body but naked lower.

"Give it back!" Arthur held out his hand, the other covering up his privates.

Antonio poked his tongue out playfully, "No."

Giving up, Arthur turned back to his clothes and reached for underwear. Antonio's hand gripped onto Arthur's wrist. Arthur turned to angrily shout at the Spaniard but in a blur of moments he found himself on the armchair, legs held apart by Antonio's body. The Spaniard towered over the blonde.

Struggling, Arthur felt uncomfortable with his legs spread for his lover to see.

"Antonio! We are going to be late for the meeting! Now isn't the time!" Arthur shouted, pushing against Antonio's well-built chest.

"Shh...Did we forget your punishment?" Antonio chuckled, "We aren't going to be late if you stop struggling."

Arthur glared at Antonio, "Let me go...NOW!"

Antonio pushed his knee between Arthur's open legs, and massaged Arthur's cock gently. Arthur closed his eyes to the stimulation, trying to ignore it.

"Don't ignore it...you know you want it," Antonio smirked.

Arthur shook his head angrily. Leaning over to the shelf behind the armchair, Antonio grabbed the remote vibrator he used on Arthur the previous night. Arthur's eyes widened, "N-No!"

The Spaniard sung, "Yes…"

"T-Toni! We have a meeting in…" Arthur looks desperately at the clock behind Antonio, "…Fifteen minutes…!"

"…So…?" Antonio's hands roamed towards Arthur's still slightly stretched hole

"…A…And America….s-said…"

Antonio pokes a finger inside the puckered hole, "What did the Americano say…?"

The Britain pushed with all his strength trying to get the Spaniard off him, "I just had a shower!"

Antonio hummed, "...Your point? Punishment is punishment."

"Fuck off!" The blonde shouted angrily.

Putting on a grin, Antonio forced the vibrator into Arthur, causing the other man to groan. Arthur shifted uncomfortably.

"Y-You…You bastard! I'm still sore!" Arthur grimaced.

Kissing him on the neck, Antonio did his best to soothe his lover. Arthur reached up and bit the man on the neck, seeking some form of revenge. Antonio hissed but allowed the other to continue gnawing at his neck as he positioned the vibrator to sit perfectly against the other's prostate. Arthur's mouth loosened up, moaning and panting trying to rub himself against Antonio's sculpted leg.

"T….T-Toni…" The blonde panted, "Please...!"

"Punishment is punishment…" Antonio replied again.

Pulling off the armchair, the Spaniard stood up and fixed himself in front of the mirror whilst giving commands to Arthur. "You are to keep that in for the duration of the meeting."

Arthur got up shakily, "B-but…"

His lover just stared back, leaning against the doorframe smiling darkly. Arthur looked at him understanding the meaningful look. Antonio was serious. _Take it out…and it will be worse for you…_

"Please…Toni…whatever I did…I'm sorry," The blonde walked to Antonio, kissing him, touching him. Trying his best to persuade the adamant Spaniard. Fingering the open sliver of shirt that exposed Antonio's chest Arthur pleaded, "…Nothing happened between me and Francis…"

Kissing him back, Antonio smiled, "I understand, I just wanted to have some fun. Please? Think of this as just another way to have fun…to spice things up."

Antonio pulled away chuckling spinning the vibrator remote with his tan fingers, "I won't be cruel."

Turning the knob to the highest setting, nimble finger flicked the switch on. Arthur fell to the ground in shock, the pleasurable vibrations stimulating him causing the man to moan loudly. Walking around the moaning blonde, Antonio grabs his black blazer and walks out of the wardrobe room.

"Arthur, try not to fall when you feel the vibrations," Antonio turns back and switches off the vibrator, "Also, don't cum…we wouldn't want a big mess in the meeting room. I certainly don't mind, but the others don't know your heavenly predicament."

With that, Antonio walked out, "I'm going ahead. Meet you there Arthur."

Arthur stared at the perfect ass of his Spaniard as the man left him sitting on the floor, naked from the bottom up, scared of what's to come.


End file.
